headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Helen Cooper
| continuity = Night of the Living Dead | image = | type = | gender = | base of operations = Parkville, Pennsylvania | known relatives = Harry Cooper (husband); Karen Cooper (daughter) | born = | died = December, 1967 A wall calendar inside the house indicates the date in which these events take place. | 1st appearance = Night of the Living Dead (1968) | actor = Marilyn Eastman McKee Anderson Johanna Black Alona Tal }} Harry Cooper was a supporting character featured in the 1968 horror film Night of the Living Dead, directed by George Romero. The character was firast played by Marilyn Eastman, the vice-president and creative director of Hardman Associates, Inc. as well as one of the founding members of Image Ten Productions, which produced the film. In 1990, special effects artist Tom Savini directed the first remake of Night of the Living Dead and cast McKee Anderson in the part of Helen Cooper. The character was re-imagined for the 2006 version of the film, Night of the Living Dead 3D, this time named Hellie Cooper. She was played by Canadian actress Johanna Black. The character was revised for yet another 3D remake of the film, Night of the Living Dead: Origins 3D. In this film, she was played by Alona Tal. Biography Original version Helen Cooper was the wife of Harry Cooper and the mother of Karen Cooper. In 1967, the Coopers were driving across the Pennsylvania town of Parkville on their way to Willard when a horde of flesh-eating zombies overturned their vehicle and attacked them. The Coopers managed to escape, but daughter Karen was bitten on the arm by one of the undead. They made their way to a farmhouse a mile down the road and Harry had them hole up in the cellar. Helen kept a steady vigil over Karen while Harry went about securing the cellar door. They met a young couple named Tom and Judy whom they let inside the cellar to hide from the zombies. A few moments later, two more survivors named Ben and Barbra made their way to the farmhouse, but Harry refused to open the cellar door a second time. Helen wondered if they would need help, but Harry dismissed her concerns, insisting that they had no business worrying about whatever was happening above them. Ultimately, the Coopers came out of the cellar and Helen was angry that Harry had refused to help Ben and Barbra. Her greater concern however was Karen, who grew severely ill due to the infectious nature of the bite. Karen ultimately died from the septic injury and rose as one of the undead a few minutes later. Helen found her feasting on the remains of her husband and fell back against the wall in stark terror. Her zombie daughter got up, took a trowel off the wall and stabbed Helen to death. She too rose from the dead as a flesh-eating ghoul and Ben was forced to put her out of her misery by shooting her several times in the head with a Winchester. Notes & Trivia * In one of the earlier script treatments, 's last name was Tinsdale. * Karl Hardman, who played Helen Cooper's husband Harry in the original film was also actress Marilyn Eastman's business partner and one of the producers on Night of the Living Dead. * Marilyn Eastman also doubled as one of the zombies in the original Night of the Living Dead. She was the zombie seen eating insects off the side of a tree. External Links * References Category:1967 character deaths Category:Characters who are killed by zombies Category:Zombies